The Shinobi and the Priestess
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Because of his heroic deeds during his lifetime Naruto was greatly awarded in the afterlife. As time passes the world changes. In another land time begins to destabilize and a half-demon causes trouble. Naruto is chosen to take care of this mess and just happens to run into a certain cute priestess along the way.
1. They Meet

The Shinobi and the Priestess

0

Naruto x Kikyo

0

Author's Note

0

For those of you who aren't aware. I have been going to other fanfiction sites. My second main one is deviantart. This story can into existence because someone made a paid point commission to have this story. So yeah, you can donate points on Deviantart and you can have the story you want created or you can use the points to have me update a particular story. My ID story on the site is TheKyuubi16.

Feel free to join my group NarutoandBeauties. I need more staff and artists as well. So yeah, this story is also needed because there are very few good Naruto x Inuyasha crossovers. Especially with obscure pairings that are well written and bashing free, so please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

Walking down the dirt path of a forest was a young man. The man was wearing a mostly white kimono with a black and orange spiral encrusted on the upper right portion of his kimono. Extending from his right shoulder to hand he was wearing a golden armor to which a claw covered his right hand. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He had short, spiky blond hair that hardly swayed out of the place despite the speeds he was traveling; cerulean blue eyes and whiskers on his cheek along with his slightly tanned form made him stood out.

As the blonde traveled along the forest he caught site of something. The creature was grave site silver colored in appearance with a serpentine form. _"Shinidamachu. Am I close?" _the young man murmured to himself as he came to a stop, his right foot forming a groove into the ground as he stopped himself. He then turned his attention to the direction of the creatures and launched himself with incredible speed.

In their little arms were orbs that sparkled with life. No doubt that the Shinidamachu had gathered lost souls and were bringing it back to their masters. Outstretching his hands, a blue glow radiated as he tapped the creature's causing them to disintegrate and drop the souls they were harvesting.

The Shinidamachu first appearance is in Kikyo's second appearance after she was resurrected. The Shinidamachu goal is to collects souls and bring them to Kikyo. They gather lost souls of the dead, and give them to Kikyo, so that she may continue her existence in the world of the living. _'These type of Shikigami. Is my target nearby?'_ he wondered when suddenly he sensed a vast spiritual pressure. 'Fast!' he thought as he narrowly avoided an arrow. His eyes trailed as the arrow lunged itself into a tree, piercing the bark.

He dropped down onto the ground as the grass parted slightly from the movement. He quickly spun as he avoided another arrow and caught the scent of something. The scent of grave yard soil was coming from nearby. His ears perked as he heard the stringing sound of a bow's string being pulled back. In a flash he instantaneous stepped to the side of his attacker before the latest assault could be finished.

To his surprise it was a human woman. The woman was very beautiful woman with flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, tied into the style of a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes. Her outfit was that of a traditional miko though it lacked the slit-shoulder seam. The woman wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. Mmuna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. There were slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe showed the white kosode she sported. Not to mention the bright red nagabakama, which included the small board on the lower back. On her feet she wore tabi and rice straw sandals with a sport red obi to finish off the outfit.

"To think a Priestess would be hunting me."

"What or who are you?" The woman asked. She kept up a defensive stance as she tried to size him up. It took someone of great spiritual power, whether good or evil to so easily destroy a soul collector.

"No use of trying to sense my power priestess. I am human, yet I am not. Thanks to my heritage, purification doesn't work on me, but how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you?" he introduced himself with a dopy grin.

Despite his words, Kikyo was sure the man before her was a demon. Humans didn't have the capabilities she showed. Not to mention no human could clear that many yards by any natural ease. True to his word, despite her words to purify him, her arrows had no effect. "People these days are kind of thick," Naruto remarked offhandedly and then chuckled. "Then again when I was a kid, I suppose I wasn't any better."

"Just what are you?" the woman wondered, asking the question again.

A dejected sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "I can't believe my legacy isn't remembered. Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokages among Hokages, it's not fair." He whined, sulking in a corner.

The woman couldn't help but be put out by this strange creature's behavior. Was he one of those odd ones with a peculiar mental behavior.

The man's sulking abruptly came to an end. "Oh well." A grin broke out on his face. "I just have to remind the world of my greatness. I wonder if I can find any of my descendants?" the blond went off on another tangent before suddenly remembering the woman right before him. "Oh right, I suppose you humans know me as Inari now." That revelation caused the woman's eyes to widen in shock. She hastily began bowing.

"I-Inari-sama forgive my haste. If I had known." The woman began firing off apologies. As a priestess there were many practices one followed and ideologies one was thought. She was but a loyal follower to the Shinto Gods, and Inari Okami was the praised god of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success and one of the principal kami of Shinto. It was said Inari could take any shape, male, female, or androgynous, or was even as many as five collected Kami. The woman was sure her soul would be sent to Hell for this slight.

"What are you freaking out for priestess? I'm not some hot tempered I'll banish you to hell hot-head. Man, those other gods need to learn to lighten up. They have you mortals scared to death of us." He said as the woman looked upon him in shock. "I swear, when I was new some of them even had contempt for me. At least we're not as big as assholes as those other guys from Greek. Or was it Roman? Mah, I get them confused. Oh yeah, I never even got your name priestess?"

"Kikyo , my lord." She introduced herself, still bowed.

"Will you quit bowing already?" the Kitsune asked, becoming annoyed as the woman quickly snapped back to attention. "And I preferred to be called Naruto. None of that, my lord of stuff you got that? "

"As you wish Naruto-sama."

Naruto groaned, realizing this was probably the best he was going to get out of the situation. Naruto couldn't help but notice the woman was fidgeting and he could help but smile. Though it was painful, he wouldn't give up memories of her for anything in the world. "Kikyo-chan was it? Now tell me, how is it that a priestess like you ended up in your condition?"

For a moment Kikyo felt flush at being dressed in such a familiar way, but she did as she was told. She explained everything, the Shikitama, Naraku, her resurrection, her incarnation. She left nothing out. "I see. Well, it sounds like we have a problem. This Naraku fellow is half the problem. His machinations is causing an imbalance. Hell is being flooded with greater Yokai causing a lot of strife, not to mention Enma is getting pissed at the increased work load of souls. Not to mention your little incarnations trips between times are causing rifts in time. The only reason I was sent is because I was the last being among us to live in this world, despite the fact I lived in the Western lands and this area seems a few hundred years behind in advancements. Though no matter, the first order of business is getting you a new body."

"Inari-sama?"

"By sticking with you I will undoubtly run into our two little trouble makers. First, I will need blood from your incarnation. Then I will call in favor from another one of the gods to recreate an actual physical using DNA from your incarnation and your current form as a template. Once that's done, it's all a matter of breaking the connection between the two of you and recreating the rest of your soul."

"Is…is that even possible?"

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "Sure it is. I just need to call in a favor from the Shinigami. Like I said, these are my apartment, but I'm sure my two buddies don't want to put an end to this nonsense just as much as the rest of us. Normally we wouldn't bother messing in mortal affairs, but causing disruptions in time itself and an imbalance in the order of life and death is pretty massive. "

Kikyo found herself breathless. She could be alive? She could be alive once more without the fear of her soul being sent to hell. She was so wowed by the prospect she missed what else the Kitsune said and agreed. All and all, despite her new cold nature upon her resurrection, even she found it hard to keep her normal composure. Especially since one of the gods she prayed too as a loyal disciple was offering her such a gift. Though it was mainly for his gains and whims of the other gods, she would not throw away this opportunity.

"So tell me Kikyo-chan , where are you heading currently?"

"Naruto-sama, I am actually heading in the vicinity of a place known as Mount Hakurei." She answered.

"Do you think this Naraku might be up to something there?"

"It's a possibility." She answered.

"Well then Kikyo-chan, what are waiting for? Let's go." He ushered the priestess on. After all, this Naraku creature was a mere half-demon right? How long could it really take to kill him? A day, maybe two days top Naruto concluded. If he only knew the truth.

0

Chapter End

0

Just because we need more Naruto x Kikyo. As I said before, Kagome is the most overused character and she tends to be not only the most badly written, but the most badly used in crossovers and OC stories where they use her description and features but not even the character.

This story is more of a fun humor story that focuses on a romance of Naruto x Kikyo. It's a trial story that'll help set a romantic foundation for future stories. If anyone has some good Kikyo pictures they wouldn't mind letting me use please let me know.


	2. Greater Yokai!

The Shinobi and the Priestess

0

Naruto x Kikyo

0

Story Start

0

Dusk was falling when decided it was time to set camp. They were nearing the edge of the forest edge just as the signs of light were fading. Now the only sources of light were that of the moon among peering down the branches.

Their trek was that of chatter. Musings seemed to easily escape the Kami's lips. The trip to the forest was long enough to let exchange tidbits. For one such as Naruto there was a great deal of warmness coming from him. He seemed more like a powerful human than a Lord of Foxes and fertility.

The miko then stood up, brushing dry away dry leaves that had fallen on her hair and garments. She laid her bow and quiver against a tree and she stretched her tired limbs. With ease he downed a tree by forming the sphere about the size of a head. Kikyou watched as the blonde then meticulously began cutting chunks of trees into logs.

He then began gathering stones to make sure the pit of fire wouldn't result in the forest catching on fire. Kikyou decided that she should do something instead of just sitting around. The first thing she would need to do was to summon shinidamachuu. In other to continue living she would need the sustenance of new souls. One thing was sure. She couldn't wait to be free of this burden. Then she would be able to bring Naraku's existence to an end. The sooner that foul died was purified the sooner everyone's life would be.

Naruto continued making the pit until something caught his senses. Suddenly white winged insects resembling eels appeared out of nowhere and began to circle the area. The little demons were avoiding him, obviously feeling his powerful chakra. Rather, they hovered close to Kikyou, who petted a few of them.

"I remember. I remember what it was like to do anything to survive." Naruto began to speak as his gaze fall unto the Priestess. As a Miko, he knew what she was doing was the Antithesis of our calling. He wondered just how much guilt she was going through? He also knew that as an unsent soul that had reason to stay in the living world she was in a conundrum. "You should take the time to watch up. I'm going to hunting." Naruto quickly changed the subject.

Kikyou nodded and decided to follow the blond's suggestion. She soon found a river not too far away that she could bath in peace. Kikyou waded into the waist deep water of a nearby river to cleanse herself while she sought to put her mind at ease. Her kimono stuck to her flesh like a second layer of skin, and the autumn air made the flowing water rather chilly, but the priestess did not mind.

Despite how much ground they covered, they had not sensed any presence of Naraku. Though the half-demon didn't go long without causing trouble. Kikyou took a deep inhale and submerged underneath the cold water and removed the grime that had stuck to her raven locks. When she appeared once more on the water's surface, she made for one of the large boulders scattered around the steely river. Setting herself on it, she let the water drip from her long hair as she sat down and faced the sky. Soon, soon this whole ordeal would be over.

Naruto continued further up the stream. He had stripped himself of his clothing as he entered the chilling waters, searching for any fish. Naruto wasn't much of a fisher so using the application of Kagebunshin made it more than easy for him to catch a nice haul of fish. No matter how fast fish were in the water, they could not avoided hundreds of hands or fight against a technique that deposited the water onto the land.

The fish helpless wriggled on the ground, flopping as they slowly began to lose consciousness. Naruto poked his finger into its gills to stop it from wriggling. It was one of the survival skills Jiraiya had taught him during that training trip, though that was another lifetime ago. When the fish stopped struggling Naruto began skinning some of the sticks he had brought. Then he hollowed out some rocks, filled it with water and heated the water. Once the water was heated he used it to clean the sticks that he then speared through the fish.

Just then, a powerful aura washed over the area. Naruto's skin shuttered as the aura seemed to wash over the area. It was so awfully familiar... and so was the powerful demon aura and scent that suddenly assailed his senses. _"Hachimata."_ The words escaped his lips with a haunting silence.

Kikyou herself was alarmed by the power that seemed to hover through the forest. She quickly got dressed and armed herself with her weapons. Despite the fact that she was with Lord Inari, she did not allow that to be used as an excuse to drop her guard. Though whatever this presence was it was powerful, nearly frightening. Though whatever this dark presence was, it seemed to be flaunting its power.

Whatever this presence was, it didn't seem to be afraid of Inari. The sound of slithering alerted her acute senses. Kikyou pulled out an arrow and readied it. Years of fighting against demons had trained her skills to an almost hypersensitive level. Something that was possible thanks to her vast spiritual power that allowed her to sense things to a super human level.

Kikyou moved when something large swept where she once stood. She fired the arrow and it skinned the side of the creature. Kikyou quickly grabbed another arrow as the large body of the creature came into sight. It was a sixteen foot white snake, one of the few creatures belonging to a greater Yokai clans that hadn't been drawn into this whole conflict. Though that did not deter her, it was merely just another demon. The white snaked poised, ready to strike. As Kikyou released the arrow the demon snake lunged, going for a killing strike.


End file.
